Draw me a picture
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » namiku : all he wanted was to cheer her up, all she wanted were her crayons.


**_¤_**** - - - - - - - -the artist - - - - - - - -_¤ _**

He stole her crayons, that boy was bent on driving her insane. Naminé shot him her best death glare and she failed miserably.

She was so _invisible_ to him, but that was no excuse to steal her crayons. How would she finish Roxa's portrait? Her friend was sleeping soundly on the table, this happen maybe once in a life time. This was Roxas, Mr. I must play all day until I die, did **_he_** have any idea how crucial she needed her crayons! Naminé had a thing about those crayons; they were a present from the only one that seemed to see her as a something. She did the only thing she could do, she march over there then walked away.

Her eight-soon-to-be-nine mind was facing an enigma. It was someone a year older then her, this was a big deal!

"What should I do!" she whispered to herself, ignoring the weird looks from the blond girl sitting in front of her.

**_¤_**** - - - - - - - -the outcast - - - - - - - -_¤ _**

"Is she taking to herself again?" asked the red head boy.

"She is so weird!" said the blond nodding,

"Your one to talk bug girl!"

"Take that back, Axel!"

"Make me!"

She grabbed a marker, "Take. It. Back."

"Oh I'm soooo afraid…" he laughed at the idea of her drawing on him.

She launched at his head he ducked and it hit a ninja clad girl in the back of her head.

"Who dares strike me!" the girl screamed.

"Yuffie, it was all...Axel's fault!" Larxene stated.

"Hey!", but before he could protest more the young ninja tackled him.

**_¤_**** - - - - - - - -the thief - - - - - - - -_¤ _**

Riku looked up from his doodle to watch Yuffie tackled the poor defenseless red head. He smirked; that's what he got for making fun of Riku for hanging out with second graders. His eyes wander to Roxas; who despite the commotion was still sound asleep. He saw his friend wide awake with a worried look on her face, he stopped drawing.

Riku had just been over there she had been fine when he was over there, he had a new mission in life; to cheer the shy blonde girl up. He grabbed a new piece of paper and began to draw.

"What are you making?" Yuna asked him.

"Yeah!" said her hyper blond cousin.

"A picture for that sad girl over there…" he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Awwwh…look Yunie, little Riku gots a little crush!" she gushed.

"Oh Rikku-chan hush your making him red!" she too was giggling despite what she said.

The silver haired boy got up and took the crayons with him.

**_¤_**** - - - - - - - -the crayons- - - - - - - -_¤ _**

Naminé was staring at the table, when he came over. "Hi, I'm Riku!"

"Hi..." she smiled shyly.

"My cousins are being weird can I sit with you and your friend?"

Naminé saw her crayons and answered immediately "Yes."

Riku didn't think anything of it, so he sat down and though he was still using them; she had gotten her crayons.

She quickly began to finish sketching Roxas before he would wake up; she finished with time to spare.

"What are you drawing?" Naminé asked curiously.

Riku handed her his first picture; it was nothing like hers, but it had a certain beauty to it. It was a beach with a palm tree and three children sitting on it they were watching the sunset. She could identify the people right away, in the middle was Sora and the left, Riku and on the right, Kairi.

"Wanna see mine?"

Riku nodded it was a different one then what she was working on before, it was done in color pencil; there was a boy that looked suspiciously like Riku standing by a girl with blonde hair it was somewhere on a beach she drew their footprints in the sand. It was an amazing picture; Riku blushed looking down at his plain picture, he smiled. "Beautiful."

"You can keep it, if you want…"

"Everybody get back to your set, the bell is about to ring!" the teacher warned.

Riku carefully tear out his picture and took hers with him.

Naminé looked at the paper a smile spread across her face; it was probably the most poor drawn thing she had ever seen and that only made her love it more. It was a boy and a girl holding hands and there was a shooting star above them.

Naminé tucked it neatly in her art folder and waiting until the bell rang; the smile never left her face.

**_¤_**** - - - - - - - -the end- - - - - - - -_¤ _**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. _

**I have no idea where it came from; I have been dying to write a Namiku forever. How was it? Be brutal! **

**Yes Naminé loves those crayons someone got them for her…but who? **

**Lol. the world may never know! Edited due to horrible grammar mistakes. **


End file.
